


gravity

by blueasever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oisuga Weekend, expect cheesiness and pining, first fic, thanks two these two nerds i ended up writing, this is basically just me trying my best to correlate the story into the themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueasever/pseuds/blueasever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just two nerd stars, orbiting and meant to kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes that inspired this story:
> 
> “He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.”  
> – Leo Tolstoy
> 
> “You’re two nerd stars, orbiting and meant to kiss.”  
> \- addicted series
> 
> and also gravity by john mayer

It’s college when they see each other again, whether it was by luck or by destiny, they somehow end up going to the same university and end up becoming roommates. Oikawa is a bit taken aback but he doesn’t let it show, instead he plasters a friendly smile and greets Sugawara. After introducing themselves, the two boys manage to cohabitate in peace.

At first Sugawara confuses Oikawa.

How could someone be so blindingly refreshing? Where did all that warmth and positivity come from? There was no way all his kind smiles were sincere, there had to be some hidden agenda; Oikawa would know, he uses his smiles to get what he wanted all the time. Besides, there was no way that a person like Sugawara Koushi, whose first instinct when they see Oikawa glaring at them across the room is to give a smile so bright it could rival the sun, existed.

_(It wouldn’t be fair.)_

So Oikawa decides and tries to test Sugawara Koushi, tries to find out what wipes off that sunny smile on his face.

_(He’s not being a sadist, this was just an experiment for science, he would reason to himself.)_

He starts by setting his alarm at 5 am (knowing that their classes started at 8:30) and by making it as loud as possible to make sure it wakes his roommate up too. But of course Sugawara was an early riser, and it turns out, Sugawara was already up at 4 am making breakfast and studying. The gray haired boy even offers to share his breakfast with him after saying good morning with that sunny smile on his face.

( _God, he was a morning person_ , _Oikawa never thought he would encounter one.)_

His next plan involves teasing Sugawara; he immediately regrets it after Sugawara teases him back and leaves him too surprised to think of a witty reply. Whether it was the flirty kind or the annoying kind of teasing, Sugawara could keep up and for the first time, the Grand Kind was left speechless.

_(And maybe a little breathless.)_

Oikawa doesn’t give up that easily so he decides to order the spiciest food that he could find near the campus. He finds a restaurant that had a special and extra spicy mapo tofu, grins to himself and orders a meal for two, texting his roommate that he was bringing free dinner in thanks for always sharing his breakfast. When Sugawara sees the food, he immediately beams and starts eating like his mouth was immune from spice or something. Needless to say, the dinner ended with a very happy Suga and a very regretful Oikawa.

( _Okay, maybe he wasn’t as regretful as he made it seem, I mean, his lips might have gotten numb from the painfully spicy mapo tofu but there was something about Suga’s beaming expression directed towards him that made him feel like he had done something right._ )

They try out for the school’s volleyball team and end up becoming teammates. Oikawa becomes the team’s setter while Sugawara becomes the team’s libero. Oikawa had thought that Sugawara would at least end up feeling annoyed at him for taking the setter position, but it was just like how Sugawara was with Kageyama. He was surprised to see nothing but genuine happiness and support behind Sugawara’s words of congratulations.

When he calls Iwaizumi, he tells him about how suspicious Sugawara’s overall kindness and he narrates the stories of how he tried and failed to annoy Sugawara. Iwaizumi asks Oikawa what is wrong with him and calls him stupid for unnecessarily trying to find faults in his roommate. After hearing Oikawa explain that he was doing it as an experiment for science, Iwaizumi sighs and finally hangs up.

Later, when Oikawa finally decides that Suga’s niceness was in fact genuine and stops trying to tease some annoyance out of Mr. Refreshing, they end up having some decent conversations and even later, they manage to have some witty banters. It was nice to talk to someone who could keep up with his humor and exchange cheesy jokes with.

  _(Although he doesn’t fully stop with the flirty kind of teasing and it’s not like Suga minded.)_

It was midnight on a Saturday, Oikawa and Suga were having a hard time falling asleep after getting used to staying up and studying for their exams that week. Somehow, they end up talking to each other until they fall asleep. They talk comfortably about everything, from volleyball to milk bread to aliens.

Oikawa learns that Suga is not as fragile and as soft as he looks when he receives one of Suga’s (not so) playful punches and Suga learns that Oikawa isn’t as confident as he looks during one of their conversations about Kageyama. Every time he thinks that he’s finally figured Suga out, Suga surprises him. It felt like Suga was letting him hold a prism that let Oikawa see all the colors that made up the real Sugawara Koushi.

Their midnight conversations become a routine; he finds himself looking forward to sleepless nights and he finds himself thinking _no, not yet_ when he sees Suga suppress a yawn signaling that it was probably time to sleep.

 _(Not yet. That was a constant thought he had when he was around Koushi, he didn’t know how it happened or when it started, but somewhere between their midnight conversations and their volleyball practices, he suddenly realized that he kept trying to find excuses to be_ around _Koushi.)_

He can’t recall when he started looking for Koushi every time he entered a room, can’t recall when his eyes decided to keep unconsciously stealing glances at him when they were in the same room. Most of the time, Tooru doesn’t even try to make a move, his body just does things on it’s own accord and moves towards Koushi like there was some gravitational pull between them. He hates how his cheeks burn when he accidentally gets too close and he hates it even more when his heart aches after Koushi mumbles an apology and puts a distance between them.

He wonders how Koushi does what he does, does what he kept doing to Tooru. It didn’t even matter if the reason behind the skin contact was out of romance or out of sportsmanship, unintentional or not, either way Koushi’s hands leaves a tingling sensation in Tooru’s skin and causes a burning feeling in his chest.

_(It’s getting harder to hide the warmth in his cheeks every time Koushi gives him a playful punch or a strong high five.)_

It was like Sugawara Koushi had become the Sun, the center of his heart’s universe, Tooru had thought with a mix of fear and sadness. _He’s just nice, he doesn’t like you back, that’s just how he is with everyone, you’re not special_ , that’s what Tooru had repeatedly told himself these past few months. But it was becoming harder and harder to bear all these pent up feelings, so he decides to think of a solution.

Distraction, that was his plan, finding a distraction to stop himself from thinking of Koushi. From now on he was gonna surround himself with his flock of admirers, just like how he used to, and maybe, just maybe he’ll finally get rid of his silly little unrequited crush.

( _Cause that was just what it was right? A silly little unrequited crush.)_

 

But like every other star, Koushi falls too.

It started when he found himself feeling butterflies in his stomach every time Tooru was in close proximity. It causes him to have a hard time forming words so he always ends up panicking, flinching away from his touch and if he was lucky that day, he’d somehow manage to stutter an apology.

It builds up every time his eyes meet with Tooru when they’re in the same room but are too far from each other. There are times when he steals a quick glance at Tooru and briefly catch him looking back but when Suga tries to maintain eye contact, Tooru casually looks away like he was just scanning the area; it left Suga feeling confused and wondering if what happened was all in is head.

_(Even though it happened too often to be just a coincidence.)_

It was like they were constantly and silently playing game of eye tag, trying to catch the person who looked, knowing that whoever got caught would lose.

_(And really, it was a stupid game to play because nobody really wins, instead, the players only end up feeling more confused and more flustered.)_

It gets even worse when one day, he passes by a coffee shop and sees Tooru inside, conversing with his harem of admirers. Every time Koushi thought that he and Tooru were having a ‘moment’, he ends up brushing it off because _he’s Oikawa, he just likes to casually flirt_ and seeing him do so with others only proves that the nagging voice in his head is correct, so painfully correct. He knew that that was just how Tooru’s personality was and that he didn’t have a right to get jealous but he still couldn’t help it, his heart was just too damn stubborn.  He had thought that he was fairly good at reading people but all these mixed signals that he got from Tooru had convinced him that he wasn’t.

_(When he was with Tooru, it always felt like he was in a fight or flight situation. He was never sure if he wanted to continue flirting and play along or if he wanted to avoid Tooru and shield his heart from inevitable heartbreak.)_

The cherry on top is seeing Tooru in his glasses for the first time. It was his afternoon break and Koushi was supposed to be at the library and doing his research paper but he had forgotten his charger and had to go back in their dorm to get it.

 

Tooru is kind of insecure about wearing his glasses, especially around Koushi, so he decides to not wear it when the other boy is around. They were just reading glasses anyway; it’s not like he had a hard time seeing without it. Besides, Tooru had endured enough teasing from his older sister about his glasses. So when Koushi goes off to the library on his afternoon break to work on his research paper, Oikawa wearily puts his glasses on to help himself study better.

_(She had laughed at Tooru when she first saw him wearing his glasses then proceeded to pinch his cheeks, calling him a ‘full on geek’ in reference to his alien addiction & embarrassing him in front of his family. After that Tooru barely used his glasses unless he really needed to.)_

 

Their first kiss happens because of gravity.

It was around 4 pm and Tooru’s head felt numb after all the studying. He suddenly hears a knock on the door so he rushes to unlock it, forgetting the fact that he was still wearing his glasses. When he realizes it, the door was already half-open and Koushi could already see him. Out of panic and embarrassment, he ends up dropping his glasses to the floor in the middle of his attempt at taking it off and hiding it in his back. Tooru doesn’t know why but his body suddenly decides to become immobile and uncooperative, he was feeling like a kid who got caught stealing a cookie.

“Um, I didn’t know you wore glasses,” Koushi mumbled looking down to locate where it fell while subtly hiding the blush in his cheeks. Out of all the things he could have walked in on, he was not ready for the godly sight that is Oikawa Tooru looking _adorkable_ with his glasses on. Ugh, adorkable, Nishinoya’s internet slangs were rubbing off on him. “Here, I’ll help pick it up for you.” Koushi said as he hurriedly squatted down to pick up the glasses.

“They’re uh, they’re just reading glasses and you don’t have to.” Oikawa replied shyly while he also hurriedly reached down to get it before Koushi.

_(Tooru should have known better than to reach down for his glasses when Koushi was already in the middle of attempting to. He had watched enough romcoms with his sister to know where this was headed.)_

Inevitably, their hands touch, and again, Koushi feels butterflies in his stomach and Tooru feels the tingling sensation he always felt when they touched. They both pull away on reflex, thanks to their hearts’ defense mechanisms.

Koushi quickly grabs the glasses and with a determined look on his face, he tells Tooru to stay still and let Koushi put it on. Too flustered to protest, Tooru complies and leans closer to Suga, the both of them were still squatted on the floor so it was easier for Koushi to reach him.

When his glasses are finally on, Tooru forgets how close they are, too caught up in staring up close at Koushi’s face. There was some afternoon sunlight leaking from the window, and just the right amount of it was hitting Suga’s face and with his clearer eyesight, he could see every detail on Koushi’s face. _And oh God, Sugawara Koushi was too beautiful._ Koushi was blushing and there was a light dusting of freckles on his nose that he had never noticed before. Unconsciously, his hand reached out to cup Koushi’s face, his right thumb softly pressing on the cute beauty mark on his face. It was during that moment Oikawa Tooru realized how much he wanted _no, needed_ to kiss the boy in front of him. _And oh God, it wasn’t just a silly little crush._

_(Tooru had always wondered what color the mole under Koushi's eye was, sometimes it had looked black but there were also times when he thought it was a really dark brown under certain lightings. He always ended up glaring at it until Koushi noticed him and gave him one of his bright smiles.)_

Koushi’s lips parted slowly at Tooru’s touch. Seeing how Tooru’s pupils were wide with wanting and anticipation, Koushi gained some confidence. _Screw It,_ he thinks as he slowly put his hands on the nape of the beautiful boy’s neck and leans in, choosing fight instead of flight.

And just like how gravitational pull works, their lips finally meet.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to fit all the prompts in this story so hopefully it did. This was my first ever attempt at fanfiction so pls be gentle hahhahaha *sweats nervously*


End file.
